Bonar Mortuus
Beschreibung Bonar ist ein relativ groß gewachsener, durchschnittlicher Mensch. Rein optisch unterscheidet ihm nichts von jeden anderen Menschen und man könnte ihn leicht für einen Händler oder Reisenden halten. Die Tatsache, dass er keine Rüstung und ein einfaches Kurzschwert trägt, lässt ihn nicht wie jemand Kampferprobten aussehen. Der Schein trügt jedoch, da Bonar ein ausgebildeter Zauberer ist. Er versteckt diese Tatsache jedoch aus mehreren Gründen und stellt sich stehts als "Gilderoy Eiswolf" vor. Er ist stehts an neuem Wissen interessiert und hat eine Schwäche für Zauber und magische Gegenstände. Seine magischen Fähigkeiten offenbart er nur seinen engsten Freunden, da er es einerseits hasst, wenn ihn jemand beim Zaubern zusieht und er zudem Angst hat, dass die Menschen seine Nekromanie als Böse abstempeln. Vorgeschichte Bonar war einst ein gewöhnlicher Schüler an einer abgelegenen Zauberschule. Er fand jedoch kurz vor Abschluss seiner Ausbildung einen geheimen Ritualraum, welcher tief unter der Lehreinrichtung lag. In diesem fand er ein Buch über Totenbeschwörung. Obwohl er wusste, dass diese Schule der Magie verboten ist, las er die vergilbten Seiten durch und verstand langsam die darin enthaltene Botschaft: Die Totenbeschwörung ist nicht dunkel, gefährlich und böse. Sie ist viel mehr das Nutzen von elementaren Energien und das Wiederherstellen oder sogar Erschaffen von Leben. Wie man diese Schule so verurteilen konnte? Genauso, wie man das Feuer verurteilt, welches Häuser niederbrennt. Die Menschen sehen das als Böse an, was sie nicht kontrollieren oder verstehen können. Bonar nimmt das Buch und studiert die aufgelisteten Zauber. Obwohl er die meisten Angriffe und Beschwörungen innerhalb kürzester Zeit gelernt hat, so ist ihn der wichtigste Schritt, das Erschaffen von Untoten, immer noch ein Rätsel. Das Buch gibt kein Wort über den Katalysator preis und ohne dieses letzte Schlüsselstück wird er das Geheimnis nicht lüften können. Nach seiner Abschlussprüfung nahm er einen falschen Namen an und zog auf der Suche nach Büchern durchs Land. Er gab sich als "Gilderoy Eiswolf" aus und die einfachen Stadtbewohner gewährten ihn nur zu gerne Zugang zu den öffentlichen und privaten Bibliotheken. Nach einigen missglückten Versuchen selbst durch die Wildnis zu kommen, heuerte er in einer Stadt eine junge Gnomin an. Ihr Name war Nim und sie brachte ihn sicher von Stadt zu Stadt. Seine fortgeschrittenen magischen Fähigkeiten versteckte Bonar und er reiste wie ein normaler Bürger durchs Land. Nicht mal Nim wusste von seiner Kraft und seinem Talent. Menschen sahen Zauberer sehr oft als Bedrohung. Sein großer Plan sieht vor eben diese Menschen eines Tages eines Besseren zu belehren oder untergehen zu lassen. Er sieht das Potenzial solcher Kräfte und hat vor diese Macht zu erlangen. Was er mit diesen Kräften anstellen wird, wird sich jedoch auf seiner Reise zeigen. Als sich Bonars Goldvorräte dem Ende neigten und Nim ihn für eine Privatangelegenheit verlassen musste beschloss er, dass es Zeit für einen Strategiewechsel wurde. Er suchte sich in einer Herberge eine Gruppe von einzigartigen Kämpfern aus, welche ihm auf seinen zukünftigen Reisen helfen könnten. Es wird Zeit für Feldstudien an toten Objekten. Und diese drei Kämpfer sahen aus, als würden sie eine Spur der Verwüstung anrichten, die gerade groß genug ist, dass keiner ein, oder zwei Leichen vermissen würde. Die Ereignisse auf Klingenfels Beim Kentern der Sonnenritt wurde Bonars Leben verändert. Seine Kampferfahrungen basierten auf dem Training der Magierschule und konnten wohl als minimalistisch beschrieben werden. Die Insel Klingenfels, auf die er daraufhin strandete, ließ all seine Bemühungen im Kampf scheitern. Nicht nur war er der schlechteste Kämpfer der gestrandeten Passagiere, er war zugleich auch derjenige, der am häufigsten auf der Schwelle des Todes stand. Da Bonar mit dieser neuen Situation nicht umgehen konnte, fing er an, an sich selbst und an seinen Fähigkeiten zu zweifeln. Als er während den Vorkommnissen auf der Insel in einer Traumwelt gefangen war, wurde Bonar mit der Belanglosigkeit des Todes konfrontiert. Er sah sich selber in den Tod stürzen und wie er mit seinen Leben abschloss. Ab diesen Punkt war er bereit zu sterben. Durch den Aufprall wurde er jedoch nicht ins Jenseits, sondern in eine andere Traumebene geschleudert. Bonar verlor dadurch einen Teil seines Verstandes und seit diesem Ereignis verhält er sich anders. Sein Respekt vor dem Tod wich blanker Verachtung. Er vergaß die Folgen seines Handelns und fing an Nekromanie vor den Augen anderer Personen durchzuführen und der Tot von mehr als ein Dutzend Soldaten der kaiserlichen Krone war für Bonar nun ein notwendiges Übel. Sein Wahn kann nur geheilt werden, wenn ihn wieder klar wird, dass seine Aktionen reale Konsequenzen haben und er sich eindeutig nicht mehr in einer Traumwelt befindet. Gilderoy Eiswolf Da Bonar eine falsche Identität benötigte um unbemerkt durch das Land zu ziehen, erfand er den jungen Adligen "Gilderoy Eiswolf". Er legte sich eine passende und glaubwürdige Geschichte zusammen, in der er auf der Suche nach Handelspartnern für seine reiche Familie von Stadt zu Stadt zieht. Selbstverständlich schien Gilderoy nach außen immer harmlos und unschuldig, sodass niemand ihn des Diebstahl mehrerer Zauberbücher aus Bibliotheken beschuldigte. Zu der Tarnung gehören außerdem ein gefälschter Pass, den Bonar beim Kentern der Sonnenritt verlor. Das Nekronomikon Jeden Zauber den Bonar auf seinen Reisen lernt wird in diesem ledergebundenen Buch festgehalten. Es wurde durch diverse leichte Magie gegen Wasser und Feuer geschützt und ist somit auch für den Feldeinsatz geeignet. Sollte jemand Unwissendes dieses Buch finden, so wird er nur Aufzeichnungen über Familienstammbäume und Handelsbeziehungen finden. Die verschnörkelten Verzierungen am Seitenrand sind jedoch in Wirklichkeit draconische Buchstaben, welche die verschiedenen Flüche und Zauber erklären. Bonar gab sich dabei größte Mühe, dass niemand etwas seine Studien über Untote und Unterweltler herausfindet. Eine Auflistung der eingetragenen Zauber findet sich weiter unten. Kampfstiel Falls Bonar unbeobachtet seine Magie benutzen kann, verwendet er im Kampf fast ausschließlich Zauber. Diese reichen von Beschwörungen bis über Illusionen und zielen darauf ab, dass die Gegner entweder direkt aufgeben oder schnellstmöglich von Bonars Verbündeten vernichtet werden. Zauber, welche ausschließlich offensiver Natur sind finden sich selten in Bonars Arsenal. Dafür sind in Bonars Aufzeichnungen dutzende Manipulationszauber aufgelistet, mit denen er Feinde gegeneinander aufhetzen kann oder auf seine Seite zieht. Sollte sich Bonar in der Öffentlichkeit befindet oder er davon ausgehen, dass seine Magie Spuren hinterlässt, geht er weitaus subtiler vor. Er benutzt dann einen speziellen Dolchkampfstiel um seine Gegner zu durchschneiden. Jeder Dolchstoß kann jedoch durch die Zauber Hoarfrost und Booming Blade verheerenden Schaden auslösen. Für normale Außenstehende aber ist diese Magie nicht erkennbar, sie sehen nur wie ein Feind durch einen Dolchstoß laut aufschreit und an aufplatzenden Verletzungen verblutet. Talente Fäschungskit Durch seine ständig aufrecht erhaltene falsche Identität musste Bonar über die Monate zwangsläufig Pässe und Papiere fälschen. Da jedes Land andere Unterlagen benötigte, wurde er immer besser und schneller, was das Fälschen angeht. Er lernte dadurch auch Handschriften zu kopieren und Dienstsiegel zu fälschen. Da er immer Angst hatte, dass jemand durch Detect Magic die Echtheit des Dokuments in Frage stellen könnte, benutze er beim Fälschen keine Magie. Verkleidungskit Bonar entwickelte außerdem ein Talent für das Verkleiden. Wenn er sich mehrmals in Bibliotheken blicken ließ benutze er immer andere Haarfarben und Kleidung, sodass niemand seine häufigen Besuche in Frage stellte. Sollte ihn jemand ansprechen, so verstellte er weiterhin seine Stimme. Durch diese beiden Talente konnte er sich einige Male als verkleidete Stadtwache davonstehlen. Waffen und Rüstungen Abgesehen davon ist Bonar geübt im Umgang mit Dolchen, Magierstäben und leichten Armbrüsten. Er versucht weiterhin auf seinen Reisen den Kampf mit Kurzschwertern und Schilden zu trainieren. Fähigkeiten Schneller Verstand (Feat) Da Bonar seine Cantrips nach seinen Bedürfnissen selbst entwickelt hat, sind diese auf seine Magie perfekt angepasst. Aus diesem Grund darf er seinen Zauberkraftmultiplikator zu den Schaden seiner Cantrips addieren. Nekromanten Lehrling Aufgrund des angeeigneten Wissens und der Faszination für Nekromanie, wird die benötigte Zeit für das Lernen von Nekromantenzauber für Bonar halbiert. Magische Aufladung Das magische Training, welches Bonar in seiner Ausbildung erfahren hat, erlaubt es ihm seine magischen Kräfte schneller zu regenerieren. Einmal am Tag kann Bonar während einer kurzen Rast verbrauchte Zauberslots auffüllen. Diese entsprechen addiert der Hälfte seines Zaubererlevels. Zauberslots des Level 6 oder höher können nicht aufgefüllt werden. Verstärkter Körper Bonar hat gelernt seine Magie durch seine Adern fließen zu lassen. Sobald er mit einhändigen Nahkampfwaffen kämpft, erhöht sich die Präzision seiner Schläge. Er benutzt zur Berechnung des Hitdice die Intelligenz, statt der Stärke oder der Geschicklichkeit. Die Nahkampfwaffe darf nicht die Eigenschaft "Schwer" oder "Zweihändig" besitzen und Bonar darf in der anderen Hand keine zweite Nahkampfwaffe tragen. Zusätzlich bekommt er durch die magische Kraft einen stärkeren Körper und bekommt seinen Kenntniswert auf Con Rettungswürfe. Archimedes Als Bonar in einem ewigen Alptraum gefangen war, rief er einen Teufel aus den neun Höllen durch den Zauber Find Familiar zur Hilfe. Er hatte im verbotenen Buch für Totenbeschwörung bereits mehrere Geschichten über verschiedene Teufel gelesen, seine Wahl fiel aber schnell auf den Imp Archimedes. Nach einem Ritual wurde Archimedes durch so starke Magie an Bonars Wort gebunden, dass er selbst nach Verlassen des Traums an Bonars Seite blieb. Seit diesem Tag unterstützt er Bonar als treuer Diener. Mit Hilfe mächtiger Beschwörungen wie Conjure Creature kann Archimedes verschiedene Tierformen annehmen, um Bonar im Kampf oder als Reittier zu unterstützen. Zauber Bonar konnte während seiner Reise einige Zauber seiner Sammlung hinzufügen. Die folgenden Zauber sind fester Bestandteil seiner Sammlung und stehen mit ausführlicher Anleitung in seinem Nekronomikon. Cantrips Booming Blade, Death Bolt, Hoarfrost, Prestidigitation, Zauber der Stufe 1 Aaargh!, Burning Hands, Charm Person, Comprehend Languages Conjure Creature, Detect Magic, Disguise Self, Expeditious Retreat, Find Familiar, Mage Armor, Puppet, Shield, Silent Image, Unseen Servant, Conjure Undead, Magic Missile Zauber der Stufe 2 Blindness/ Deafness, Create Guardian, Enlarge/ Reduce, Invisibility, Dragons Breath, Misty Step, Suggestion, Mind Spike, Rituale Comprehend Languages, Detect Magic, Find Familiar, Unseen Servant Ausstehende Zauber Schnell lernen! Zauber der Stufe 1 Summon Astral Beast, Identify, Remote Bomb, Zauber der Stufe 2 Web, Continual Flame, Magic Weapon, Mirror Image, Magic Mouth, Detect Thoughts, Flaming Sphere, Ray of Enfeeblement, Phantasmal Force, Stone Club Zauber der Stufe 3 Fireball, Bestow Curse, Leomunds Tiny Hut, Sending, Haste, Fear, Fly, Counterspell, Major Image, Life Transference, Flame Arrows, Vampiric Touch, Phantom Steed, Slow, Soul Fount, Soul Splinter, Mage Plate, Soulball, Iceball, Lightningball, Poisonball, Acidball, Animate Ghoul Zauber der Stufe 4 Greater Invisibility, Polymorph, Undead Polymorph, Zauber der Stufe 5 Danse Macabre Zauber der Stufe 9 Foresight, Time Stop__INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Charaktere